Relieken van de Dood
thumb|400px De Relieken van de Dood (Engels: Deathly Hallows) zijn objecten uit Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (boek), het zevende Harry Potter-boek van de schrijfster J.K. Rowling. Wanneer één persoon de rechtmatig eigenaar van deze drie objecten is, mag deze persoon zich Meester van de Dood noemen. Dit is Harry Potter, de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel heeft hij geërft van zijn vader, de Steen van Wederkeer heeft hij gekregen van Perkamentus en de Zegevlier veroverd van Draco Malfidus zonder dat hij het zelf wist. En hij heeft twee keer de vloek des doods overleeft. Dus is Harry Potter de Meester van de Dood. De drie Relieken zijn: * de Zegevlier (the Elder Wand) * de Steen van Wederkeer (the Resurrection Stone) * de Mantel van Onzichtbaarheid (the Cloak of Invisibility) thumb|de drie broers met de relieken De drie objecten worden verenigd in een symbool: de Zegevlier is de verticale streep, de Steen is de cirkel, en de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel is de driehoek. Omdat Gellert Grindelwald, de beruchte duistere tovenaar die door Albus Perkamentus werd verslagen, het symbool gebruikte wordt het door de meeste tovenaars uit continentaal Europa als een Duister teken gezien, al was het dat oorspronkelijk niet. Viktor Kruml legt Harry uit dat sommige jonge tovenaars het symbool wel eens voor de grap tekenen, waarna hen op hardhandige wijze door familieleden van Grindelwalds slachtoffers wordt geleerd dat dergelijke grappen niet leuk zijn. Dit doet denken aan de wijze waarop de nazi's de swastika , die oorspronkelijk ook geen negatieve betekenis had, hebben gebruikt. thumb|95px|Teken van de relieken van de dood Het verhaal Gaandeweg in het boek Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood wordt er meer duidelijk over de relieken. Albus Perkamentus laat Hermelien Griffel het boek The Tales of Beedle the Bard (De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard) na. Dit is een sprookjesboek, geschreven in runen. In één van de sprookjes, The Tale of Three Brothers (Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders), wordt het ontstaan van de Relieken verteld. Drie broers kwamen op hun reis bij een rivier, die te diep en gevaarlijk was om doorheen te waden. Omdat ze de toverkunst beheersten konden ze een brug over de rivier maken. Op het midden van de brug kwamen ze de Dood tegen. Deze was kwaad omdat ze erin waren geslaagd ongedeerd de rivier over te steken terwijl de meeste reizigers hier omkwamen. Hij wendde voor blij te zijn dat er mensen overheen waren gekomen en zei dat elk van hen een prijs verdiende. De oudste broer, die een strijder was, vroeg om een onoverwinnelijke toverstaf, die een overwinnaar van de Dood waard was. De Dood haalde een tak van een vlierboom en maakte er een toverstaf van. De middelste broer, die nogal arrogant was, vroeg om een steen om doden mee tot leven te wekken, om de Dood nog meer te vernederen. De Dood pakte een steen op van de oever en zei dat deze nu de kracht had om doden tot leven te wekken. De jongste broer, die de nederigste en verstandigste was, vertrouwde de Dood niet, en vroeg om iets om mee verder te gaan zonder door de Dood te worden gevolgd. De Dood deed zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel af en gaf het aan hem. Hierna vertrok de Dood en gingen de broers verder op stap. Later volgden de broers ieder hun eigen pad. De oudste ging duels aan, die hij altijd won, en schepte op over zijn staf. Op een nacht, toen hij sliep, sloop een jaloerse tovenaar naar hem, sneed zijn keel door, en stal de staf. De middelste had een huis, maar woonde alleen, en op een dag haalde hij zijn steen tevoorschijn en draaide hem drie keer in zijn hand. De geest van zijn geliefde verscheen, maar ze was ontevreden en wilde terug naar de dodenwereld. De broer, die hierdoor gek was geworden, pleegde zelfmoord om zijn geliefde te kunnen volgen. De jongste broer bleef leven, want hij was voor de Dood onzichtbaar dankzij zijn mantel, en werd pas gevonden toen hij hem uit eigen vrije wil afdeed en aan zijn zoon gaf. Toen ontmoette hij de Dood en volgde hem. Hij was de enige van de drie broers die zelf besloot wanneer te sterven. Op het kerkhof van Goderics Eind zag Hermelien het symbool van de Relieken op de grafsteen staan van Ignotus Prosper. Toen beseften ze dat de Prospers de broers uit het sprookje waren; Antioch (de oudste), Cadmus (de middelste) en Ignotus (de jongste). Harry ontdekt dat zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel dezelfde is als die van Ignotus, en dat hij dus Ignotus' afstammeling is, want de mantel werd doorgegeven van vader op zoon. Hij herinnert zich ook dat Asmodom Mergel (Voldemorts grootvader) een ring had met een steen met het wapen van de Prospers erop. Hij concludeert dat die ring de Steen van Wederkeer moet bevatten. De Mergels zijn dus afstammelingen van Cadmus, Harry en Voldemort zijn dus verwant aan elkaar door de broers. Harry realiseert zich dat dat wat Voldemort aan het zoeken is, de Zegevlier moet zijn. Aan het einde van het zevende boek ontdekt Harry dat de Steen van Wederkeer in de Snaai zit die Perkamentus hem heeft nagelaten. In het laatste duel blijkt dat Voldemort de Zegevlier bezit. thumb|Antioch en de Zegevlier De Zegevlier De Zegevlier is een staf waarmee geen enkel duel kan worden verloren. Dit Reliek is het makkelijkst te volgen in de geschiedenis. Volgens Xenofilus Leeflang liep het spoor bijster tijdens een groot duel. Hierbij werd de eigenaar Loxias overmeesterd door Arcus en Livius en is één van hun er met de staf vandoor gegaan. De stafmaker Stavlov was ooit in het bezit geweest van de Staf waarna een blonde tovenaar het van hem had gestolen. De blonde tovenaar heette Gellert Grindelwald. In het legendarische duel met Albus Perkamentus verloor hij en Perkamentus nam de staf mee en gebruikte hem tot zijn dood. In de hoogste toren van Zweinstein ontwapende Draco Malfidus Perkamentus. Perkamentus werd daar gedood door Severus Sneep. De staf werd bij het lichaam van Perkamentus opgeborgen in de Witte Tombe. Na een lange zoektocht vond Voldemort de staf bij het lichaam van Perkamentus. Hij kon de staf wel gebruiken maar was niet de ware meester van de Staf. Voldemort denkt dat Sneep de ware meester is en laat Nagini hem doden. Hij bleek echter nog steeds niet de ware meester van de staf te zijn, want Harry was de laatste die Draco had Ontwapend en zijn staf gepakt had, en Draco had Perkamentus ontwapend voordat Sneep hem vermoordde. Dit was ook de reden waarom Voldemort Harry niet kon doden, omdat Harry de werkelijke meester was. In het uiteindelijke duel weigerde de staf Harry te doden en Voldemort zelf werd geraakt. Harry wilde de Staf niet gebruiken en repareerde zijn eigen staf wat volgens Olivander niet meer kon. Harry legde de Staf weer terug in de Witte Tombe zodat de kracht gebroken zou worden wanneer hij een natuurlijke dood zou sterven. thumb De Zegevlier geeft een enorme macht, maar de bezitter moet constant op zijn hoede zijn dat vijanden de stok niet kunnen afpakken. De meeste bezitters raakten verblind door de macht die de staf verschafte, zodat de staf meerdere malen misbruikt is voor persoonlijk gewin en machtswellust. De staf trok hierdoor "een bloedig spoor" door de tovenaarsgeschiedenis. De Zegevlier is daarmee zowel een formidabel wapen als een vloek, want iedere bezitter is de stok eens kwijtgeraakt en de meesten hebben daarbij het leven gelaten. Slechts Perkamentus en Harry zien het in: "De staf brengt alleen maar ellende... en ellende heb ik meer dan genoeg meegemaakt." De Steen van Wederkeer thumb|Cadmus en de steen Door deze steen driemaal om te draaien kunnen doden weer tot leven worden gewekt. De mensen die met deze steen tot leven worden geroepen leven echter niet echt. Ze komen in een soort "geestvorm" terug en kunnen geen handelingen verrichten. De steen was, inmiddels gezet in een ring, doorgegeven van vader op zoon en in de familie van de Mergels terechtgekomen. Voldemort (zelf een afstammeling van de Mergels) besefte niet wat de krachten van deze Steen waren toen hij er een Gruzielement van maakte. Bij Perkamentus' poging de ring te gebruiken raakte zijn hand dusdanig beschadigd dat deze niet meer genas. Perkamentus liet Harry de Steen na door hem te verstoppen in de Snaai die Harry tijdens zijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd had gevangen. De snaai zou alleen opengaan wanneer Harry op het punt stond om dood te gaan. Op zijn weg naar Voldemort liet Harry per ongeluk de Steen vallen. Hij besloot vervolgens om er niet meer naar te gaan zoeken. De Mantel van Onzichtbaarheid thumb|Ignotus en de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel Deze Mantel van Onzichtbaarheid is de echte onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Het is geen reismantel waar een onzichtbaarheidsbezwering of een andere bezwering op is gebruikt. Het is een mantel die zijn eigenaar voor altijd onzichtbaarheid biedt. Hij blijft eeuwig werken. Geen enkele vloek of bezwering kan hem beschadigen. Deze Onzichtbaarheidsmantel is tijdens de boeken in het bezit van Harry Potter. Andere mensen die hem hebben gehad zijn onder andere James Potter en Albus Perkamentus. De man die hem volgens het sprookje gekregen heeft, Ignotus Prosper, is een voorouder van Harry en is begraven in Goderics Eind. Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Objecten Categorie:Relieken van de Dood Categorie:Harry Potters persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Albus Perkamentus's persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Voorwerpen van De Laatste Wilsbeschikking van Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus